You're The Man I Love
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: Sweeney has fallen for a young girl, who he finds is poor. Can she reveal Sweeney's soft spot, like Lucy did? Sweeney/OC


Sweeney looked out the large window again, glaring at the people passing on the streets. 'They all deserve to die..' He thought to himself. "_But where is she_..?" He said quietly.

"Brought you some breakfast, love." He hadn't heard the door open. He turned to see Mrs. Lovett holding a tray. She sat it down on the bureau. "Mr. T? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He growled.

"Mr. T," She pouted. "I know you. Somethin's up."

He turned away, looking back out the window. "Fine. There's a young girl who comes past her several times a week. She's interesting to watch."

Mrs. Lovett frowned to his back. "..You like her, don't you?"

Sweeney lowered his head, and nodded. "She's beautiful."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "How 'bout this, love? Next time she comes by, tell me, and I'll take her in for a pie and drink, eh?"

Her turned to her again and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Lovett."

"Now, what does the girl look like?"

Sweeney took a deep breath. "Shoulder-length brown hair, usually partially pulled back. Always in a black and blue dress. Blue-grey eyes, I think. She usually hums songs to herself. She seems to be about 15."

Mrs. Lovett laughed discreetly. "Sure you're not stalking this girl?"

He smirked. "No, I'm not." His eyes landed on a girl outside. She was on the street corner, begging for money. It pained Sweeney to see her like that. "There she is!"

Mrs. Lovett raced to the window. "Poor thing. I'll go get her in the shop."

Before Sweeney could thank her, she was out the door and down the steps. He looked out again, and saw Mrs. Lovett talk to the girl, before putting an arm around her and bringing her into the pie shop.

He looked in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable.

He raced out the door, but swiftly gained composure. He stepped into the shop just as the girl slid into a booth.

Mrs. Lovett opened the oven and grabbed a fresh pie. She put it on a plate and set it on the table. She also grabbed a tumbler and the small bottle of gin. She poured some gin in the tumbler and set it on the table and sat across from the girl. Sweeney remained in the doorway.

"Poor dear, you look starved to death. Eat up." Mrs. Lovett whispered to the girl.

The girl bit into the pie, not caring about the taste. It was food, and that was all she wanted. "Thank you ma'am. You're very generous, but I have no money to pay you."

"Hush now, there's no need for that. It's on the house." Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Now, I'm Mrs. Lovett, and this-" she motioned to Sweeney, "-is my neighbour, Mr. Sweeney Todd. What would be your name, dearie?"

The girl bit the pie again. "P-pleasure to meet you both. I'm Beth." She looked at Sweeney, her eyes meeting his.

"Drink up the gin. It'll help you sleep. You can say here for the night." Mrs. Lovett said.

Beth drank the gin in a few sips, not particularly enjoying the taste. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No need to thank me, dear. You look like you need a decent place to sleep. I'm going to bed, now. Night, loves." Mrs. Lovett yawned, getting up from her seat and leaving into another part of the shop.

"Mr. Todd-"

"Call me Sweeney, please." Sweeney interrupted her.

"Sweeney, can we, uh, go up to your shop now? I'm getting tired." Beth yawned.

"Of course, m'dear." He extended a hand to her, and she gladly accepted it.

Just as Sweeney and Beth opened the door and stepped out, a man was half way up the steps to Sweeney's barber shop. Sweeney stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the shop's closed for the day."

The man noticed Beth, then noticed Sweeney holding Beth's hand.

"No, no. It's quite alright." He turned on his heel and left.

Sweeney opened the door to his shop and allowed Beth to enter. Immediately, she noticed there wasn't much in the room.

Sweeney closed the door, and put a curtain over it. He hung the sign that said 'closed'. He leaned against the wall, staring at Beth.

"There may not be much, but I like it." Beth said. She hugged Sweeney.

He noticed she smelled good, even though it was noticeable she was living on the streets. She smelled like.. flowers.

"Thank you, Sweeney." She whispered into his ear. She looked at him. His black hair.. with the one crazy white streak.. made him look sort of.. sexy. His dark brown eyes were filled with so much pain and hurt.

Without any thought, she kissed him. Sweeney, of course, was delighted, but pretended to be shocked.

Beth quickly pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool!" She cried, putting her head in her hands.

Sweeney grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall. "I've been watching you." He whispered, smirking.

"Were you.. stalking me?" Beth asked, nervously.

"Not stalking.. watching out for you. When I first saw you, I decided no other man should have you. I wanted you." Sweeney sighed, placing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Sweeney.. please, you're hurting me.." Beth whimpered.

Sweeney let go of her, expecting her to run, but only found she collapsed into his arms.

She looked up at him, and he kissed her.

They kissed with a passion. She tugged at his lower lip softly, playfully. He moaned into her mouth. They both pulled back at the same time, panting.

"Sweeney.." Beth whispered. She put her hands behind his neck, and lifted herself up to put her head on his shoulder.

He lifted her up, and placed her on the bed. "You weren't really tied, were you?" He smirked, kissed, nipping her neck.

"I wanted to be with you.." She gasped when he bit a little to hard on a certain spot on her neck.

"This may be awkward, but.. have you lost your virginity yet?"

Beth blushed. "I never told anyone this.. but, when I was thirteen, I was raped. I always wanted to wait until I was married, or at least wait until I found the man I truly loved." She looked him in the eyes. "Sweeney, you're the man I love."

Sweeney kissed her. "I-I love you, too."


End file.
